The Dark King's New Sex Slave-Slowly Updated
by Mz. Bellahater
Summary: Summary Inside!
1. Prologue

**New Story Right Here! Hope y'all like it. This just prologue! If I get a good response from you all, then I will keep writing! _Second Changes:The Sequel!_ is out! I have a A/N out, to help you all understand something before I start writing the story. I t was start off right after Rosalie had her and Paul's son. Please read the A/N, so when I post the FIRST CHAPTER, you aren't confused!**

 **Here is the Summary for this New Story!**

 **Summary: The war between Vampires and Werewolves had been going on for years, decades, even centuries. It was nothing new or special. When the Vampires won the war, the Werewolves, had one more trick under their teeth. The King, King Billy, and his Wife, Queen Sarah, took their child, Crown Prince Jacob Black, and went into hiding. They had one reason to live now, it was to keep Jake away from King Edward's sick hands. On the way there, they lost many, including the Queen, but Billy protected his son to the end. Neither knew that King Edward, was right on their tails and would do anything to get Jake. Now 100 years later, Edward has Jake and no one can stop him from doing whatever he wants with Jake. Jake won't let him have him without a fight. As Jake stays with Edward, Jake learns things that make him stop and think about everything he was told as a child. Jake starts to see that everything he was told by the Elders, even his father, was a lie. What is going on and WHAT is the REAL REASON for the war between Vampires and Werewolves?**

* * *

"Everyone was gathered around him. It was another werewolf's burning. Nothing new, nothing special, but in a way this was special. This was the last werewolf's burning. The King, himself, told his kingdom filled with all kinds of supernatural beings, said that the Werewolf's prince has finally been found and has gave himself over to the King. In return for him giving himself up, the King will not kill off or enslave any other werewolves in hiding. Today was the last werewolf's burning as the Prince turns himself in. Today is the day that all supernatural beings, expectantly Vampires and Werewolves can finally find peace with each other and more. This is Jane, signing off." The New lady said as I turn off the T.V. I was still. I stated at nothing, but everything. I would be leaving my home soon to got to the King, King Edward, to be his... at the moment I didn't know what the hell he would do with me.

I look up at my father. He didn't say anything to me and I din't say anything to him. I walk over to my father and hug him. He hug me back and that was all we did for the little time the King gave me. This would be the last time I would see my family.

There was a knock on the door. It was time for me to leave and become whatever the King wanted me to be. I grab my small bag and walk to the door. I opened to see the King, himself, and his two guards. I turned to my father and wave goodbye. He wave goodbye. I look at my father one more time and could see in his eyes, hurt, pain and angered that the King of Vampires, our reason to live, had finally catch us. It had been 100 years since we last saw the King Edward and I was just a small human child then, now I'ma strong, powerfully and alone Crown Prince of the Werewolves.

I closed the door to my old home and walk to the door of the car of the King. He followed behind me and when the doors open, got in first. I got in after him and closed the door. As we drove away from my home, were my pack, father and peaceful life laid at.

I didn't cry; I would stay strong for them. I wouldn't let King Edward break me.

He could do whatever he wanted to me, even make me his sex slave, I would never break to his orders. I am a Werewolf, A Crown Prince, I wouldn't and will never let him, control me.

My name is Jacob Black and I am the Dark King Edward's new sex slave and this is my story.

* * *

Please Review! I hope you all like the summary and I hope even more that y'all love the story! Again Check out the A/N with the _**Second Changes: The Sequel!**_ and have good day!

 **MzBellaHater OUT!**


	2. Chapter 1

Please Review! Enjoy! Sorry for not updating sooner!

* * *

Chapter 1

3rd POV

~1 Months In~

It took at month, but Jake finally was going to met. Jake rolled his eyes at this stupid-ness.

Jake was cold as the guards lead him into the palace. He knew that he was meeting the King, King Edward.

It was really about time that they meet, again. The last time Jake saw him was when he took him away from his father,his people and his pack.

Jake wanted to cry, cry so much, but he would never cry, not when he is around this man, the King of the Vampires.

The guards open the door and push Jake in. Jake glared at them, but they just smirk back at him.

They were laughing at Jake because they knew that they were sending him to his death. They didn't know what King Edward wanted with him, but they knew that it would hurt. He was Crown Prince Jacob Black, the Ultimate Alpha, the Alpha that was said to be able to bring war between Werewolves and Vampires to it's end.

They knew that he wouldn't last very long in there with their King. He killed anyone that tried to stop him from having whatever he wanted.

Jake look up at the King. Jake, when he first met the King, he really didn't get a great look at him, but now that Jake is looking at him, The King, King Edward, is a very beautiful man.

 _'Mate.'_ By wolf said. This is the first time I ever heard my wolf talk to me.

Jake froze when his wolf said that word. He couldn't believe that this was happening.

His mate, was the King, the King of Vampires!

* * *

Edward POV

When I heard that they have found him, I was happy. 17 years, I been keep away from him, the one person that will love me to the end, my mate, the Crown Prince, the Ultimate Alpha, Jacob Black.

I remember when my father, Carlisle, told me the true reason behind the war between Werewolves and Vampires.

I found it annoying and stupid for the werewolves to keep two super natural beings away from eachother. My father explain at the time the werewolves were afraid to let them be together and knew, while thought they knew, that something would go wrong.

I could understand their problems and them not understanding. At first when I found out about him, Jacob Black, the Crown Prince, the Ultimate Alpha, was the one I would be with for the rest of my life, I was afraid and refused to let it happen. I wanted to kill him at first, maybe killing him would break this stupid bond we had together, but learn first hand how it was impossible.

When my mother, Esme, was killed by a pack of werewolves sent by King Billy Black,my father, on the outside was fine, but on the inside, was slowly dying. He couldn't really live without my mother and because of that, I was past down the crown. 2 years before I was suppose to.

I learned that killing him would do no good. I knew rejecting the bond would do no good father at first rejected the bond he had with my mother,they almost died because of that rejection.

All I could do was expect this bond and with that, I had to make Jacob fall in love with me.

I turned to my left when I heard moaning. hissing and whispering. I look to see my Sex Harlem fulled with my old sex slaves.

* * *

 **Rosalie: Ice Queen, Best body.**

 **Alice: Pixie, Freak in the bed.**

 **Emily: Motherly, Best Head Game.**

 **Heidi: Annoying, but pretty face.**

 **Jessica: Very Annoying, Good Head Game.**

 **Jane: Cold, youngest, and Most tightest.**

 **Victoria: Ginger, 2nd Biggest Freak in the Bed.**

 **Isabella: Giant Ego, Thinks she will be the Future Queen, suck at sex all together.**

 **Tanya: Minx #2, 3rd Biggest Freak in the Bed.**

 **Kate: Minx #3, 2nd best Head Game.**

 **Carmen: Minx #1, oldest out of everyone, most expectation.**

 **Irina: Minx #4,, baby of the Minx's group, 2nd tightest.**

* * *

I was here to tell them that they would be set free. I know that this would be a amazing news from some of them, but them there is Isabella, Jessica, Victoria, Emily, Heidi and Jane would be very piss off. They were here to get pregnant by me and then be crown Queen.

"If only they knew that I can't impregnate anyone else but my love." I muttered to myself.

"What was that, King Edward?" Isabella ask me while smiling at me, trying her hardest to be sexy.

I roll my eyes as I got this stupid Harlem done. "I here to tell you all that the Harlem is no long needed. You may all leave. You have 1 month to collect all your belongs and get out. If you are still here after the 1 month is up, you will be kick out my home and banish from my Kingdom." I said to the girls.

The girls, for most of them, were very happy. But those 5, they were piss the fuck off. I could see it in their eyes. They hope, prayed and everything for me to chose them and to make them Queen, but I already have my Queen, well more like King.

"You may leave." I said as my guards force them out. I sighed as they left.

I have been so damn busy that it took my personal assistants a month to get us a meeting together!

Sometimes, I think I put too much work on Jasper and his mate, Emmett.

~2 Hours Later~

My guards open the doors and threw in my mate. he glared at them and I wanted to, too, but I didn't. I didn't need others knowing of this bond we have. The only ones who knew where Jasper and Emmett and they only knew because they have been my bestfriends for all my afterlife.

If other knew of this bond, others like Aron and his followers, they would used that against me and make my people hate me. Ever since I became King, Aron and his followers have been trying to take me down and permanently make sure that Vampires and Werewolves never become equals.

 _ **You see the war between Vampires and Werewolves started because...**_

 _"Mate."_ When I heard that i look up to see my mate, Jacob Black, Crown Price and Ultimate Alpha of the Werewolves; my mate is finally here.

* * *

Jake POV

Edward Cullen, The Vampire's King, is MY FUCKING MATE!

* * *

That is the 1st Chapter! Hope you all like it and I will try to update sooner! I promise! School is crazy, so give me some time.


	3. Chapter 2

Please Review! Enjoy! Sorry for not updating sooner!

Bashing at: Emily, Heidi, Jessica, Jane, Victoria, and Isabella!

Friends w/Jake&Know Jake/Edward are Mates: Rosalie, Alice, Tanya, Kate, Carmen, Emmett, Jasper and Irina!

* * *

Chapter 2

Jake POV

~2 Months In~

I growled out as Aron kiss down my stomach. I tried to free my hands, but again, Aron wasn't having that. I growled out, trying to get someone attention, even Edward's attention was okay right now.

It has been a month since I talk to Edward and yes, I am acting like a damn child, but I don't care. I can't be his mate. I know it is possible, but I refuse to be his mate. What would my people think? What would my father do? What would my mother say if she was still alive?

I hiss and kick Aron onto his back as his bit my stomach. I really do hate this moron! He thinks of me like I'm some meal or something! Shit every vampire in here does, well everyone, but Edward.

I'm so confused, but not so confused that I don't get up and quickly, as my body can let me, and go to my room.

I open my door to find Rosalie, Alice, Tanya, Kate, Carmen and Irina waiting for him.

Irina was the first to see me and when her violet eyes went wide, I knew that I was end for this in the long run.

"Jake!" Irina yelled out as she run up to me and quickly pulled me to my bed. Carmen and Rosalie help her, while Tanya and Alice start getting ready to clean me up.

"Guys, it's not that serious...Aron just went to far... that's..." I said as I started going into the darkness.

All 6 stop and growl, showing their fangs. I know I said the wrong thing now. They hate Aron, they hate him with a passion and would kill him they had rights to do it.

I just let the darkness cloud my mind as I fall asleep.

Edward POV

I'm in my study working, but not really working. This passed month has been annoying. My own mate is being hard headed and Aron and his followers are trying to force me to kill Jake, saying that they are afraid that he will try and take over and change the Kingdom and I don't mind that at all. I don't care that if Jake takes over, he will change the Kingdom, but I'm scared that he might change the Kingdom to where werewolves rule.

I was out of my day dreaming, when Kate entered my office piss off. Jasper and his lover,n Emmett were behind her, also piss off.

I was confused until Kate yelled what was going on, out.

"Did you know for the last month, Aron and his men had been sexually abusing Jake?! They also have been using him as their own little snack too!" Kate yelled out at me. I froze.

I can't believe that this was happening. Aron and his men have finally went to far! He doing this because he either knows that Jake is my mate and is doing this to hurt me or his doing this for some sick fun and either way it goes, I DON'T LIKE THIS SHIT AND ARON AND HIS MEN WILL PAY FOR THIS AND I MEAN IT!

"What!" I yelled out at the three. They shake their head yes at what I just said.

I throw my desk across my office and walk to Jake's room. I open the door to find Rosalie and Carmen fighting off Demetri, one of Aron's followers with one hand wrap around Jake's neck and the other wrap around Alice's neck. I run in and grab Demetri by his neck and snap it. I turned to Jasper and Emmett.

"Grab Demetri and make him look like Jake. Kate and Rosalie, tell Aron that the werewolf will be killed tonight, by me and will have a close-funeral. No one is allowed to see me while I kill Jake. Demetri will be the one that is dead. If Aron ask about Demetri say his was killed by the werewolf as he help me hold him back. Alice, Tanya, Irina and Carmen, take Jake to my room and tell the guards that no one, not even Aron and his men are allowed in my room and if they are found in my room, I will kill every member in Aron's Harlem. Do you all understand what I am telling you?" I ask them. The 8 shook their head understand what I was saying.

They knew that Jake was my mate and that I would kill someone for him.

~2 Days Later~

Aron wouldn't stop telling me that I needed to kill Jake in front of him and the others on council. The others on council, understood why I kill Jake alone. They got over it and Aron needs to, too.

Aron had been bitching to me and following me everywhere I go for the last 2 damn days and it getting annoying.

Jake had woke up last night and I was happy that he had finally agreed to give us a try. I wonder what made him give us a try?

"King Edward, to you hear anything I have been talking about?!" Aron ask me and to be honest, I really don't care to hear him.

I growled. "Aron, get over it! The others on council have, but yet you see have not! Prince Jacob Black is dead as well as Demetri and the matter of the werewolves rising up, we will deal with that in one of our council meeting! Until then, please go away and stop annoying me." I said to Aron and I walk to my room and open the door to find Jake cleaning the room, again.

"Jake?" I said. Jake turned around as I close the door behind me. Jake walk over and wrap his arms around my neck.

"Hi." Jake said.

"Hello love." I said back. Jake rolled his eye at me and we both sat down on my bed and fell into a much needed sleep.

* * *

Please review!

Sorry again about the later update!

3 month in! is next.


	4. Author's Notes:Must Read!

**Hello everyone!**

Due to me being

1) Busy as hell with school,

2) Trying to find a damn job in Chicago,

3) Dealing with friends and family and their issues

4) Not having any kind of money to get my damn hair done.

I have decided that I will not be writing any new stories and I will only force on the stories **_I haven't finish on my page._**

I have 6 stories to complete, so no new stories until 2017!

Again, I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry, but it is what it is.

* * *

Here is my little schedule for updating.

1) Friday, March 11 at 11:59 pm

2) Saturday, March 12 at 11 pm

3) Sunday, March 13 at 10:30 pm

4) Friday, April 8 at 11:59 pm

5) Saturday, April 9 at 11 pm

6) Sunday, April 10 at 11:59 pm

 **I will not be updating at all during March 28 to April 3. This is my Spring Break week and I will not be in Chicago, I will be in Florida, so just to let y'all know I will be MIA.**

 ** _I also will not be be taking any story requests. I'm seriously sorry guys, but this has to happen, so I can get my damn life back. I hope y'all will still continue to read my story and please keep leaving reviews!_**

 **-MzBellahater**


	5. Chapter 3 Part One

_Please Review! Enjoy! Sorry for not updating sooner!_

 _Bashing at: Emily, Heidi, Jessica, Jane, Victoria, and Isabella!_

 _Friends w/Jake and Know Jake/Edward are Mates: Rosalie, Alice, Tanya, Kate, Carmen, Emmett, Jasper and Irina!_

 **Please read author's note in, "The Thing About Falling in Love-Revised.**

* * *

Chapter 3

 **Jake POV**

 _~3 Months in~_

I could hear knocking and groaned. I turn and look at Edward, who was still asleep. The knocking wouldn't stop and Jake knew it wasn't one of their friends. They always just walk in, like they owned the place, so Jake had to wake Edward up, like now! I moved my naked body and laid on top of Edward and started kissing down his neck. Edward groaned and moaned as he opened his eyes and look down at me with a smile.

"Good morning, love." Edward said to me. I smiled as the knocking got louder and louder. Edward growled at the knocking. Edward, from Jake's pov, didn't want to deal with whoever was at the door.

"WHAT!" Edward yelled out to the person on the other side. I got up and grab some clothes of mine and walk into our bathroom and decided a shower was needed.

 **Edward POV**

As Jake walk into our bathroom, I grab some boxers and walk to answer my door to find Aron and his wife, Erianna. I groaned at the sight of these two. I hate Aron so much, but when it comes down to his wife, Erianna, I could kill myself. She is the Queen of the slut and has been trying to get me to fuck her, impregnate her, and then force to marry her because of the baby.

I really can't stand her and all I want is to lay with my mate and relax.

"Why the hell are you two at my door at 7 am?" I ask them. Erianna rolled her eyes at me, Aron smirk, an evil smirk at me. I knew that his plan, what he wanted to happen, he thought was happening

"The werewolves are asking for you. They want war! Let us kill them all and end their disgusting race! We finally can be on top!" Aron yelled out to me. I growled at him

'Of course the werewolves are here. Aron, after I told him I killed Jake, told the werewolves. Of course they want war! You told them I killed their Prince!' Edward thought as he thought of quick plan that might keep them alive. Edward knew that he needed his father here, now!

"Bring me my father, now!" I yelled at Aron and Erianna. Aron turned and walk away to find the former King. Erianna started to walk away, but when she heard the shower running in King Edward's bathroom, she smirk at him.

"Have a whore in your room last night King Edward? If you needed someone to keep your bed warm, I could have did it. You don't needed these sluts, all you need is me." Erianna said batting her eye lashes at Edward.

I was about to close the door in her face, but when I saw her tackled to the ground and Jake on top of her, I knew that she was dead.

Great.

 **Jake POV**

I can hear Edward yelling at someone about waking him up. I rolled my eyes at my crazy mate. I look at body in the mirror and blush at the bit marks, finger prints and bruises on my body after Edward ate me whole.

Yes, me and Edward haven't had sex yet. I'm not ready yet and there are some things that aren't making any sense.

I stop when I heard Aron's annoying voice.

"The werewolves are asking for you. They want war! Let us kill them all and end their disgusting race! We finally can be on top!" Aron yelled out at Edward. Edward growled at him

I stop. Wait, what the hell? A war? I know that Edward had no choice but to fake my death, but why would the werewolves' community knew about my death? That wasn't suppose to happen. My, 'death,' was suppose to be just in the caste. No one outside the cast should know...

Unless someone told them.

I knew that it had to be Aron. God, he was so annoying and he thinks that he should be King. The man doesn't even know that he own wife is a whore. She has been trying to get with **MY MATE** to get her pregnant and that will never happen. I hate her for so many reasons.

I turned the shower on and wait until it was warm, but stop when I heard Erianna's annoying ass voice.

"Have a whore in your room last night King Edward? If you needed someone to keep your bed warm, I could have did it. You don't needed these sluts, all you need is me." Erianna said to Edward, **MY FUCKING MATE!** I open the door and tackled her to the ground.

This bitch is about to die, a slow and painful death./p

 **Edward POV**

I growled as I heard my father and Aron coming. I had to get Jake and Erianna somewhere else. I needed to stop Jake from killing her.

I grab Jake and threw him in the bathroom. I grab Erianna, who was dead, from Jake ripping her throat out. I threw her to the side, as Aron and my father open the door. I glared at Aron. He quickly walk out as my dad closed and lock the door. I turn to Jake.

"Go take a shower now!" I yelled at Jake. Jake look at me, hurt, but did what I told him to do.

I turn to my father and sighed.

"Dad, they're here and they want a war." I said to my father.

 **Jake POV**

I was piss right now. Edward didn't just tell me what to do and I am not going to do it either. I sat down on the toilet, turned the shower on and listen to him and his father, Former King Carlisle.

"Dad, they're here and they want a war." Edward said to his dad.

I sighed, I wasn't surprised. They believe that I was dead. Would you want a war if your Crown Prince was killed? Yeah, you would.

Carlisle sighed as Edward said that. "There would be no war if King Billy would just get over what the Witches and Seers told us 100 years ago." Carlisle said to Edward.

I was confused. What does my father have to with this upcoming war?

"Dad what do you mean?" Edward ask his father.

Carlisle sighed again. "Do you want to know the REAL reason that werewolves and vampires hate each other so much? Not the reason I told you before. The reason why the werewolves gave in defeat 100 years ago?" Carlisle ask.

The real reason?

 **3rd POV**

Edward and Jake went still the real reason for the war ending 100 years ago?

"I thought that you said that Witches and Seers told you and King Billy that me and Jake are mates and that King Billy couldn't take it, so he keep Jake away from me." Edward said to his father.

Jake thought that Carlisle defeated his people. His father always told him that they were defeated, but they were going to get their Kingdom back.

Carlisle sighed as he explain the true reason.

"Wrong. It started when Queen Sarah and Queen Esme died and me and King Billy got our second chance mate...each other..."Carlisle said as he started to explain the real reason the war started.

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**

 _Please review!_

 _See you guys on the 22nd!_

 _Part Two next and 4 months in!_


	6. Chapter 3 Part Two

Please Review! Enjoy!

 _Bashing at: Emily, Heidi, Jessica, Jane, Victoria, and Isabella!_

 _Friends w/Jake and Know Jake/Edward are Mates: Rosalie, Alice, Tanya, Kate, Carmen, Emmett, Jasper and Irina!_

* * *

Author's Note: **MUST READ!**

This is a **Short Story** and **WILL END** around **Chapter 6**. Then I will add on the **2nd Part** of this story and it will have more of **Emily, Heidi, Jessica, Jane, Victoria, and Isabella** and be force on **NOT** Edward and Jake, but their child. I also need names for their children. Please leave a review with the names of their children you want. I will add the **2nd Part** of this story in **Late October**. Please also tell me about any of my grammar mistakes, so that I can **EDITED** the story after I am done with it. I will me **EDITING** all my stories later on in the year. And if you want me to do a **SEPARATE STORY** about **BILLY AND CARLISLE** , then please message me and I will start that around the **Late December**. That story will also be a **Short Story** about **6 Chapters** as well.

P.S.-Don't forget!

 _ ***2nd Part coming in Late October!**_

 _ ***Review the children's name-about 3 names only!**_

 _ ***Please point out my mistakes!**_

 _ ***Message me if you want a story, the prequel to this story, about BILLY, CARLISLE, ESME, and SARAH and that story will start in Late December! Only 6 Chapters too!**_

* * *

Chapter 3 Part Two-Last Part

 **3rd POV**

Jake and Edward couldn't believe what they were hearing. They weren't the first ones to be mated to the opposite race. But to know that their fathers were mates, it amazed them.

"Wait, second change mates? I thought that once a werewolf or vampire gets a mate, they can only have that one mate." Edward ask his father. Carlisle sighed as he knew that today would come and he wasn't ready for this, not yet at least.

"It is possible to have a second change mate if your first mate wants you to have a second mate. Your mother, as well as Jake's mother went to witches and seers and ask them to make us second change mates, hoping we would expect it and stop the war between us. I know they are rolling in their graves right now because of me and Billy. " Carlisle said as the bathroom door open to show Jake.

Edward turn around to his mate and frowned. He had told Jake to stay in the bathroom and wait until he come and get him.

Jake turned to Carlisle. "It was because you both were too suck on not having the two races mixing together, wasn't it?" Jake ask Carlisle. Carlisle shook his head yes to Jake.

"Yes, because of us not just expecting what our mates wanted we keep a war going, but..." Carlisle said before stopping himself.

Jake knew, Jake knew why this war keep going and what the peace treaty really was.

"The peace treat, it's not really a peace treaty is it?" Jake ask Carlisle.

Carlisle sighed as he shake his head yes to Jake's question.

"Yes, it's not a peace treaty. It's an agreement, agreement to stay away from each other and never be mates. We made that before we knew everything that the witches and seers did. We later learned that because we weren't mates, that our first borns would be betroth to each other because of us." Carlisle said to the two mates as Edward's bedroom door bust open, to show Aron and two of his followers.

"King Edward, the werewolves... **WHY IS PRINCE JAKE STILL ALIVE?!** " Aron said as a BOOM went through out the palace.

Jake smelled the air and growled. "Double-crossing Witches and Seers!" Jake yelled out as the the left wall of Edward's room fell down...because of the witches and seers dangerous black magic.

Jake landed on the other side of the room with blood rushing down his side.

"Jake!" Edward screamed out as he ran to Jake's side.

 **Aron POV**

That bastard, flee mutt Crown Prince Jake is still alive! I knew that Edward was too soft, just like his father! Well I have proof that the Cullen, need to be killed. They are running our Kingdom down.

I turned to my followers and smirk at them. They laugh at King Edward. We will have this Kingdom, soon!

I turn to my followers. "Kill Prince Jake and the Royal Family!" I said to them. They nodded and went for the kill.

 **Edward POV**

Jake was bleeding and those bastard Witches and Seers where behind this war in the first place. They trick my mother, as well as Jake's mother to believe that what the Witches and Seers wanted and now, we all could die.

"Kill Prince Jake and the Royal Family!" I turned around to see two of Aron's followers coming towards me, Jake and my father.

I turned and growl at Aron. He was become more and more annoying to me. He needed to die. He was trying to hard to become King of the Vampires and I wasn't going to let him keep doing this and he sure as hell was going to kill me or my and damn sure not my mate.

My father quickly walk over and to me and Jake and grab Jake. I look at my father.

"I'm taking him to the family healer. She knows of what is going on. Go Edward, fight." Carlisle said as he pick Jake up, bride style. I holded in my growl as my father pick up Jake and walk to a secret door to the family healer's room.

Aron scream out. "You idiots! Get Sir Carlisle and Crown Prince Jake before they leave!" Aron said as a ball of dark magic hit Aron's two follower and kill them, instantly.

I watch as my father and Jake left through the secret door. I turn around to see two witches and three seers their with black eyes and an evil smirk at them.

I glared at them. "What is your plan you stupid bitches!" I yelled at them. They smirk at me.

"Our plan was to destroy your Kingdom. Vampires and Werewolves are moron races. Witches and Seers, we are the only smart ones. We know how to rules better than and protect our people, unlike you morons!" One of the seers said.

I growled at them. I wasn't about the let that happen.

"Then I will have to kill you five as well as Edward, Carlisle and that mutt Jake. NO ONE WILL STOP ME FROM RULING OVER THE SUPERNATURAL BEINGS!" Aron said as he attack and killed four of the witches and seers.

Aron turned and smirk at Edward and the last witch. "Time for you to die!" Aron said as he attack the witch.

I growled as I grab both of them by their necks and snap them. They both fell to the floor. I sighed. It was over...for now.

* * *

Four Months Later

 **Jake POV**

"Mmmm." I moaned out as Edward kiss down my stomach. I smiled when Edward started talking to my stomach.

Yes, I am pregnant. Did know I could get pregnant?, I was surprise just like you. I let Edward have me a month after the attack on the palace. Neither me or Edward talk to my father and the others, but Rosalie, Alice, Tanya, Kate, Carmen, Emmett, Jasper and Irina got them to agree to an meeting in 4 months, tomorrow.

I have a lot to say to my father. I want to know the fucking truth. I want to know why the lies. I really want my father to expect Carlisle. Over the last 4 months, Carlisle has became a father to me and I just want my dad to be happy.

Edward kiss my stomach one more time before he help me up and we walk to the bathroom to take our shower together.

* * *

 **Billy POV**

I look at Carlisle with disgust, lust, want, and hate.

Why did Sarah do this to me? Why couldn't she let me live my life in hell without trying to make me feel love again?

I want nothing to do with Carlisle and I want my son to come with me and marry a nice WEREWOLF WOMAN.

"Talk to me Billy. I am your mate." Carlisle said to me. I snap my head toward him. I narrowed my eyes at Carlisle.

"You aren't my mate! You are a disgusting piece of shit and anyone like you is disgusting as well!" I yelled out at Carlisle.

3rd POV

Billy yelled so loud that he didn't hear Jake and Edward enter the meeting room.

Edward look at Billy with hate in his eyes, while Jake look at his father with pain and regret in his eyes.

"Father." Jake said getting Billy and Carlisle's attention.

Billy's face paled when he saw Jake.

'Did he hear what I said?' Billy thought as he look at his son, and when he saw Jake's stomach his couldn't hold in the gasp.

"No, No Jake! NO!" Billy yelled out.

'No, this can't be happening!' Billy thought a he past out.

* * *

 **Part Two of Four Mouth in is next.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**


End file.
